Becknessa
Becknessa is the Paring of Beckett and Vanessa Moments And We're Back... * He says "So she's(Vanessa) is really not going to dance" after she hurt her ankle. Leading by Example * He talks to Vanessa about Carly being similar to Cassandra The One * She is smiling while watching Beckett and the other guys dance * Skips duet practice to have coffee and talk with Vanessa * Says he's strong Take the Note * Talks to Him about working with Carly * He says that she (Vanessa) would have been a Prima * He says she still has it even on crutches * He says she could have been to Juliard * He says "It should have been you" * He tilts her and they share eye contact * Asks him to not go to Hellswheel about switching partners * she asks him to "do it for her" * He agrees to do it for her * He says that Carly doesn't have "that spark that some people have(Vanessa)" * She talks about how amazing a dancer Beckett is * Says: "maybe you should listen to somebody's opinion"(Beckett) * She Say's: "He's not that bad" * He stares at her and smiles Gotta Be Strong * Dance together kinda in front of the school * She says "Why is this guy everywhere, and why is he good at everything" * Puts his arm around her * She calls him a goof * Hellswhell says to stay away from Beckett but she doesn't understand why * Asks Vanessa if she is avoiding him * asks if it was because of his "Mad Hip Hop skills this morning" * Says he could do this all day(Cornering her) unless she tells him what's up with her * Puts Hand on her shoulder * Tells him that she doesn't want to get on Hellswheels bad side * He says he'll just go ask Hellswheel himself * Puts her hand on his arm * Drops hand after about a minute * Maybe held his hand (can not be sure due to camera angle) * Tells him that Helswheel doesn't want her hanging out with you * Won't tell anyone about his probation * Says "I'm sorry" * He's saddened by this * Carly asks why she even cares about not being able to talk to beckett * She starts to say something about him * She says " Because He's .... Idk" * in his fight with his mom the first thing he brings up is Vanessa * " I thought he was a little tall for grade 10" * Finds out Beckett is Hellswheels son In Her Shadow * Vanessa looks a little saddened at Hellswheels picking on Beckett * Vanessa along with Carly, Sasha and Jenna overhear Beckett arguing about is not specified * She looks saddened when Beckett quits the duet * She says "So, how do we convince Beckett not to quit?" to Carly * She persists at trying to convince Carly to get Beckett back on the duet but quickly suggests that she (Vanessa) will do it * Carly asks her what will she do and she (Vanessa) replies, saying: "I'll talk to Beckett. He listens to me...kind of....sometimes" * Carly reminds her that Hellswheel told her to stay away from Beckett and Vanessa retorts by saying "what is she gonna do give me more detention, stop me from dancing?" * Vanessa looks sad when Carly insists that "she should be the one to do it" and asks her what she'll say * Carly says that she will tell him that if he doesn't dance she will tell everyone he is Hellswheels son and Vanessa tells her not to immediately * When Carly is "trying" to convince Beckett not to quit he asks her "what do you think you know?" and Vanessa appears and blurts out they know he is Hellswheels son * Beckett looks shocked and then says "Great. So does the whole school know now?" * Vanessa quickly says no and that they wouldn't tell anyone Qualifiers Day 1 * During an argument Vanessa brings up something Beckett said to her in the second episode (funny how she remembered that far back ;) The Wrong Side Of Love * Beckett is worried that Sasha will hurt someone else and eavesdrops on Vanessa telling Brooke and Sasha the choreography for their dance * He wants to tell someone about Sasha's "problem" but then confesses on happy this is making Vanessa (just to clarify she is happy about choreographing she is unaware of Sasha's "problem") and he doesn't want to take this away from her * He approaches her casually whilst she is having a drink and says "dancing with Roy....Risky buisiness" * She blows him off by saying "we're a little busy here Beckett" and turns to walk away * He then says "i just wouldn't put a lift in the choreo" this catches her attention * She smiles very briefly then frowns says "are you trying to tell me how to do my job?' * Beckett smiles briefly at this and goes deep in thought * Vanessa says sarcastically "wow Beckett Bradstreet, speechless this is new" * He doesn't want to tell Vanessa about Sasha and confesses that "Sasha should be the one to tell her" * Beckett continues to try to get Vanessa to not include a lift or anything that Sasha could hurt a second partner * She tries to brush him off but Beckett grabs her arm (not violently kinda romantically) and makes her promise that she will talk to Sasha * Vanessa later listens to Beckett and talks to Sasha * As soon as she mentions Beckett Sasha tells her not to listen to him (Beckett) * He (Sasha) then says "you don't even like Beckett, remember?" * She (Vanessa) then confesses that it isn't entirely true anymore (she doesn't confess to Sasha but in the video confessional thing) * Sasha then continues to say stuff such as "Beckett is just jealous" eventually Beckett has enough and approaches them both and tells Sasha to just tell Vanessa * Beckett tells Sasha that it was his (Sasha's) fault that Jenna was hurt and asks him if he can really trust himself with another partner * Vanessa then intervenes saying that Sasha is her friend and if her friend says he doesn't have a problem then he doesn't (she is unaware of his crazy fitness regime) * Beckett is frustrated and confesses that "if Vanessa won't listen then maybe someone else will" * when Sasha and Brooke (some random dancer from grade 10 whom we will most likely never see again) are trying to perform their routine Beckett tries to get Hellswheel's attention * Vanessa tries to stop (still unaware of Sasha's "problem") * After Beckett stops the dance just before a big lift Sasha runs out and Vanessa is about to go after him when Beckett puts his hand on her should and says "I'll go" * Beckett convinced Sasha to go to Hellswheel and meanwhile him (Beckett) and Vanessa walk out of the dance studio together, talking * Beckett holds the door open for Vanessa * She thanks Beckett for being there for Sasha * Vanessa admits to Beckett that she was a little sad that she was choreographing the routine * She then stops walking and says nervously "I-I shouldn't of said that out loud" * Beckett smiles at her and says "you're just being real" * She also smiles and says "if i'm really being real I'd rather be dancing" * (side note: in this scene whilst they are talking they are looking at eachother really fondly) * he says "why not now?" * She scoffs and says "don't be weird" * He steps closer to her and gently takes her crutches and leans them against the wall * She smiles nervously at the ground and plays with her hair (I think she is blushing too) * She then says "the footwork will be a little basic that's all" still blushing btw * He raises an eyebrow and says slightly playfully but flirtatiously "who said anything about footwork?" * They both smile brightly * He lifts her up and spins her once * He then picks her up bridal style and spins her around down the hall (yes they are dancing in a hall way but who cares it is so sweet) * He puts her on a window ledge to make it easier for him to lift her and then (this snippet of the scene you can see in the opening titles) he holds her and spins her around thus ending the episode Shake It Off * After Vanessa and MIndy show Hellswheel MIndy's routine Vanessa is baffled at what Hellswheel meant by "take it to the next level" so she asks Beckett * She tells him how hard they have been training and he thinks she has it all covered * She says that he is her son so he should know what she means * He then looks around, worried that someone may have heard her and sarcastically says to "say it a little louder I'm pretty sure some people in the art department didn't hear you" * She says sorry * He says that "next level" means many things to Hellswheel and suggests a bunch of things that Mindy is already doing right * He then suggests that she needs a second pair of eyes * She agrees with him and asks him to help * He seems a little unsure * She promises to do his geography homework "I know how much you hate tectonic plates" * He replies smirking "everybody hates tectonic plates they cause earth quakes" * He agrees * Vanessa smiles in a sorta evil genius way * Beckett comments saying he doesn't trust that smile * later on Vanessa and Beckett are in the dance studio * Beckett stares at Vanessa from behind as she is explaining the choreo * Beckett then jokingly makes fun of Mindy's height, it looks like she is trying to supress a laugh * He smirks and slightly (absentmindedly) runs his hand through his hair * She tells him how to do a small part of the choreo and he does it, he spins and ends up a couple of centimeters away from her * She seems slightly nervous and then comments on her saying it is missing something * He suggests a move (rondesha) he demonstrates the move while keeping eye contact with Vanessa * She agrees with the move idea * She then goes to say the next thing but Beckett quickly says "A jump!" and does the jump landing really really close to Vanessa * They both laugh Vanessa is blushing * She then thinks and says "i wanna make sure it stays unpredictable" then suggests he try "an off balance turn on your right leg" * He thinks about it for a second then does it he spins around vanessa again ending up very close to eachother * They both laugh a bit * She then says "i meant more heavy on your left side" * He then thinks for a second and does it * A similar thing happens from before he spins around her and lands even closer to her * They both laugh a bit * She tries to explain what exactly she meant by demonstrating but ends up dropping one of her crutchers * Beckett picks it up for her * She looks frustrated with herself and goes to leave out of embarressment and frustration * Beckett stops her and calmly tells her to relax * He says they will get it * She says they won't because "i'm injured and i can't show you (Beckett) or anyone else what i mean" * Beckett tries to convince her that "it really is ok" * "no, how is mindy supposed to get to the next level if i am her choreographer? I already failed myself by getting injured again and soon i am gonna fail her to" (Vanessa to Beckett) * Beckett responds by saying "Have you seen how far Mindy has gotten even without you dancing? You are so far from a failure" * Vanessa doesn't say anything * Beckett continues "you're so positive, so strong" he leans in a but "you're a force to be reckoned with" * (side note: he is still holding one of her crutchers) * He uses the crutcher and hops around her (their faces are very close) "not to mention extremely talented" * They both are blushing slightly and smiling * Beckett stares at his feet for a moment then looks up at Vanessa * "You're amazing Vanessa" this causes her to smile a lot and blush * Beckett takes a step closer to her closing in on the small amount of distance left between them * He puts her hand on his shoulder * Vanessa hesitates for a second * Beckett kisses her * For a second Vanessa is shocked and has her eyes open then closes her eyes and kisses him back just as passionately as he is kissing her (overall a fairly passionate kiss) * They break away from the kiss after about 20 seconds * They both stare at each other lustfully, not saying anything (scene ends) * Vanessa is out front of the school with the streets watching them dance and is in a really good mood * Beckett comes out of the front door * Vanessa notices him walk past and waves at him * He pretends not to see her but does quickly look at her but glances away * She confesses nervously that he just mustn't have seen her * She then calls after him but he continues walking away (sloane notices this) * Vanessa confesses sadly that he definitely heard her * She then looks sad and stop cheering for the streets * Sloane asks her what is wrong * Later on Sloane approaches Vanessa and says "Do I need to talk to pretty boy (Beckett)?" * Vanessa acts clueless and asks her what she means * Sloane says she saw Vanessa's face when Beckett walked past and asks what is going on between them * Vanessa looks a little sad then tells sloane that Beckett kissed her and looks sadly at the table * Sloane then guesses that Beckett is tuning Vanessa out * Vanessa admits to sloane that she doesn't know why he is * Sloane tries to cheer her up by saying "look don't let that boy get in your head" * Vanessa looks away sadly * Sloane tries to distract Vanessa by asking her if Hellswheel said that MIndy could win CAMDA's with the dance Vanessa choreogaphed * Vanessa nods and Sloane tells her to focus on that * "I'd love to but Beckett was supposed to help me coach" * Sloane tells her to find someone else